


Aurora_Svenska

by Malum_finis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Cute, Dyslexic Author, Fantasy, Feelings, First story, Futuristic, Horror, LGBTQ Character, Love, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Universe, Romance, Science Fiction, Slow To Update, Svenska | Swedish, Trauma, Worldbuilding, more tags later on, relationships
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum_finis/pseuds/Malum_finis
Summary: Just när allting i deras liv gick bra, Sandy upptäcker en mörk hemlighet gömd inom Aurora-institutionens väggar.





	1. Chapter 1

Rummet är becksvart och att försöka hitta dess lampknapp i mörkret är en av Sandys dagliga utmaningar. Hon har gjort detta i nästan 6 år nu och idag är det tillslut den sista. Med en snabb knäpp av ett finger tänder hon det monokroma rummet. Hon har alltid funnit bristen på färg lite obehagligt; dess vita väggar liknar ett sjukhusrum och deras kalender som rummets enda kontrast. 

När hon tittar på den holografiska kalendern kan hon se blommade blommor som avbildas över dagarna. Det är en tidig måndag morgon. Genom att dra isär gardinerna avslöjas en till bekant svarthet. Det påminner Sandy om att de flesta människor inte skulle anse detta som en tid att vakna; eftersom det fortfarande mörkt ute. Väckarklockan har ännu inte ringt och Éama är intrasslad i sitt mångfärgade täcke. Snarkandes högljutt. Genom att luta sig över sjusovaren och försiktigt gripa ett hörn förbereder sig Sandy mentalt inför vad som kommer att hända.

“Éama Jana McLoughlin kommer förmodligen att missa sin examens dag om hon inte vaknar snart. Tur för henne att jag inte kommer tillåta det! ” När Sandy ljudligt säger detta drar hon täcken och även Éama ur sängen.

“Aj!” Éamas tjocka irländska brytning kan tydligt höras när hon ryter ut av smärta från kollisionen med metallgolvet. När hon tittar upp på Sandy som fortfarande håller i täcket med ett hånflin, kan hon nästan känna hur hennes ansikte börjar rodna. Nu rosenrasande, sparkar hon hetsigt mot sin rumskamrat. Från erfarenhet har Sandy lärt sig sin älsklings humör och att stå långt bort, så att den korta tösen inte kan nå.  
Den fylliga flickan putar och ge motvilligt upp på sitt hopplösa angrepp; vilket får henne att se ut som en liten röd gremlin. 

“Du din shitlord! Kan du inte väcka mig som en vanlig jävla person för en gångs skull? Den nu förbannade rödhåriga tjejen tjuter medans hon luta sig på deras våningssängs gavel.

”Vad skulle vara det roliga I det?” Sandiga skrockar och tillsammans med det ger hon sin följeslagare en hand. Éama tar det tveksamt; i fall att trickster har en till skämt i rockärmen. Efter att ha dragit upp den rödhårige lutar Sandy sin panna mot Éamas, vilket får dem att mötas öga mot öga. Éamas babyblå och hennes egna lortiga bruna.

“Idag är den dag, huh?” Vilken jobby,” Éamas klagande lät nästan som en rosslig viskning, hennes varma morgonsandedräkt når Sandys ansikte. Rödhårige tjejen har aldrig varit en morgonmänniska, men även utan en kopp kaffe kan hon ha ett väldigt dåligt temperament. ”Så gulligt.” Sandy suckar medans hon dra sin hand uppåt och när hennes fingrar trasslas in av silkeslena vin lockar berör hon även mjuka körsbär kinder. 

Ända sedan hon blev indragen av de havsblåa ögonen 4 år sen har de varit tillsammans. Hennes ögon höll barnlikt under när deras skolning började. Älskade allt hon såg med brinnande passion. Nu för tiden… är det lite kompenserat. Helt ärligt, finner Sandy Éamas karaktärsbyte mycket förvirrande; ena dagen var allt okej och den andra såg hon så…slut. Som om att bara leva var för utmattande för henne.

Ändå älskar Sandy sin griniga dvärg och att se hennes rodnad gör att blondinen önskar att detta ögonblick aldrig skulle ta slut. Men tiden fick det bättre av dem när det alltför sena larmet äntligen slår på. Med hög volym. Det skorrande ljudet överraskade båda och gjorde att de insåg hur sena de faktiskt är.

”Ja och om vi inte skyndar oss missar vi vårat flyg.” Sandy lägger snabbt en kyss på hennes älsklings kind när hon går över för att aktivera sväva-läget på de redan packade bärarna. I nervhäftande panik försöker Sandy göra allt klart innan de åker medan Éama tittar på henne med dystra ögon. Hon tar andetag och går framåt och binder sedan armarna långsamt runt räddharens midja och därmed stoppar hon Sandy i sina spår. Den darriga flickan känner en mild värme som sprider sig bakom henne såväl som en bekant grov accent.

"Stressa inte Sal; skeppet kommer inte att åka utan oss och Aurora-institutionen är inte så långt borta ändå.” Éama borde inte ha sagt det och som hon säger det, inser hin sitt misstag. Men det är försent. Skadan är gjord och stress har förvandlats till ren ångest på köpet. Éama bäddar in sitt ansikte i den klena ryggen- andas in doften av rosor medan känslor av fruktansvärd ånger hånar hennes sinne. Hon hade för ett ögonblick glömt hur ömtålig Sandy kan vara. Att hon inte vet vad livet är bortom jorden och som en följd lider nu hennes kärlek.

“Inte så långt bort? Verkligen? Det är över 50 000 ljusår bort och du tycker att det inte är så långt bort. Vi skulle vara döda innan vi kom dit. D.Ö.D.A. Vi skulle inte ännes Klara oss förbi vårat eget solsystem!” Sandy darrar och när hon talar kommer hennes ord ut i små stamningar. Att höra smärtan i Sandys röst och de oregelbundna hjärtslagen under henne lössittande nattlinne- hon förbannar sig själv och sin dumma mun medans hon försöker lugna Sandy.

"Du vet ... med hyperdrift... bör det bara ta två eller tre veckor som mest. Vi kommer att Klara oss, älskling. Jag lovar." Långsamt sjunker Éamas ord in och efter 15 minuter har Sandy äntligen lugnat sig. "Och vi kommer att vara sovandes det mesta av tiden." Éama klappar den längre flickans huvud och går mot köksdörren, sedan öppnar den med en svepande handgest. "Verkligen? Så vi kommer inte att ätas av ansiktssugande monster eller något?” Frågar Sandy när hon går efter sin kära. "Nej, Sal det där är bara korkat. Du måste sluta granska gamla sci-fi-filmerna; de är inte verkliga.”

När Éama långsamt trycker på några knappar som sitter på en genomskinlig blå frys monitorn - en rik lukt av bryggande kaffe börjar fylla deras lägenhet. Några ögonblick senare glider Éama ner i en av köksstolarna och tar en mun full av bitter vätska. "Hej Sal, vill du också ha lite java?"

“Nej tack…” Sandy går förbi Éama och tar platsen bredvid henne precis vid köksfönstret med utsikt över de dimmiga gatorna "Är du fortfarande orolig inför resan?" ”Nej, det är bara - jag vet inte riktigt vad jag ska förvänta mig. Hur är människorna eller anläggningen själv? ” Med ett frustrerat stön drar Sandy armarna över bordet och mumlar mjukt. "Jag vet inte ens hur planeten ser ut!"

"Den är till mestadels vit med en nyans av duvblå."

“Huh?” 

Èama lägger ner den nu tomma koppen och stryker hennes ID-armband; vilket producera en bild av en liten sfär. ”Planeten har en is astronomisk kropp och hela ytan täcks av fast is. På grund av den klara ytan kan planeten reflektera färgerna på förbipasserande meteorer och det är därför den kallas Aurora. Det är också en av få planeter som människor var de första att upptäcka. ” När hon pratar, renderas ett kluster av fallande stjärnor. Aurora speglar de små stenarna och skapar där igenom en färgstråle att dansa på ytan.

Fångad av den färgglada demonstrationen framför henne, Sandy tjuter av iver. Hon skuttar närmare Èama och hänger nästan över henne när bilden zoomar in på några gråa strukturer. "Åh, är det Aurora-institutionen?" "Ja. De är de enda byggnaderna på planeten. C. R. K, företaget som äger Aurora-institutionen, är den enda av de 13 organisationer som utvecklar vetenskap som flera raser inom vetenskap och som tillåter mänskliga praktikanter. Åtminstone för dem som inte har någon rymd erfarenhet. Det är därför vi gick med i deras träningsprogram.” Èama vänder sig mot Sandy. "Men du borde redan veta detta."

“Eh…” 

"Du läste inte broschyren, eller hur?" Sandy är tyst en lång stund och en högljudd smäll uppstår när Èama slår sig själv i ansiktet. Hon reser sig från sin stol och tar med sig sin kopp till diskmaskinen. När den väll är placerade inuti, Èama sträcker sig mot en bunt papper och pennor.

Det tar ungefär tio minuter oavbruten skrivning tills Èama ger henne flera papper. "Här. Det är bara en kort överblick över de olika raserna som de accepterar, så att du inte får oss dödade.” Sandy ser ner på den slafsiga handskrivningen och om hon smalnar ögonen kan hon nästan se vad som är skrivet. Hon uppskattar att det är åtta olika raser och det kommer att ta lite tid att läsa detta.

"Jag kan ta det sista sakerna innan vi åker, under tiden kan du läsa detta och ta ett chill piller." Sandy ler mjukt och vet att Éama hänvisar till hennes ångestmedicin och utan att ens behöva fråga, placeras en flaska piller på bordet. Éama hade gått och hämtat medicinen från hennes rosa bärare. Sandy tar ett liten piller och börjar sedan läsa.


	2. Chapter 2

Art: Deliomara.  
Hemvärld: Humming Rhein.  
Beskrivning: Utseende mässigt, humanoid. Deras blåaktiga till indigo hår har en slem lik konsistens och de har unika markeringar över hela kroppen, från enkla ränder till symbolliknande mönster. Om håret smälts kan det hjälpa personers immunsystem att bekämpa vanliga sjukdomar som förkylning eller feber. Det innehåller också mycket syre, vilket är en annan praktik användning eftersom deras värld består av 100% vatten. The Hemvärldens riktiga namn är bara Rhein och “Humming” är enbart en titel. Titeln gavs av människor när de fann det konstant pulserande ljudet som växterna skapar, behaglig och lugnande.

Art: Fleeceton.  
Hemvärld: Neovory.  
Beskrivning: Det enda intelligenta hudlösa rasen. Saknaden av hud gör dem mycket känsliga för de flesta förhållanden och som ett resultat är de alltid täckta av tjocka pansarliknande kläder. kläder. De har bemästrat konsten av snabbare än ljuset resor och arbetar för att gå med i en stor regering som sträcker sig över stjärnsystem.

Art: Heerian.  
Hemvärld: Helion.  
Beskrivning: En ras av energiska reptiler som har utmärkta logiska färdigheter. De kan överleva i upp till åtta veckor utan mat eller vatten. Politiska och kulturella eliter styr De straffar politiska fångar genom att ta bort deras stämband.

Art: Iristolosii.  
Hemvärld: Obice bre.  
Beskrivning: Denna ras ser ut som Ophrys apifera blommor och är några växtliknande organismer. De genererar mycket av sin energi genom fotosyntes, men de filtrerar också mikroorganismer från luften.

Art: Legias.  
Hemvärld: Albea.  
Beskrivning: Arten är androgyn samt sexlös med oanvändbara, silverfjädrade vingar och fem ögon. Den femte är placeras på basen av deras nacke. Vanligtvis en fredlig civilisation, dedikerad till kreativa och fritidsaktiviteter, som konst, musik och dans. De har avancerad estetisk känsla eftersom allt de skapar, från byggnader till rymdskepp, är väll dekorerade. På grund av detta har de skapat några av de största och mest eftertraktade arkitekter. Alla Legias föredrar att inte lämna sin hemvärld.

Art: Phansess.  
Hemvärld: Phan.  
Beskrivning: En ras av patetiska, ryggradslösa idioter med långa näsor och när de talar uttalar de alla ord minst en gång. “Hej-Hej.” Med andra ord jättestora och färgglada sniglar med ett konstigt talmönster. De tror på en allvetande gud som heter Oh-Oh som de fanatiskt försöker sprida till andra raser. Officiellt är deras ledare en stor, ointelligent mask som då och då äter deras avkommor. (Undvik till varje pris; de är jävligt motbjudande.)

Art: Saudorale.  
Hemvärld: Helion.  
Beskrivning: Amfibier som är indelade i uppsättningar av svärmmedvetande och en sådan förbindelse kan bestå av tre individer eller mer.

Arten har två munnar, en att äta med och en att dricka med. De lever på heta planeter, föredrar en temperatur på 80 grader eller högre. En låg kroppstemperatur kan ge dödsoffer. De har en passion för en lagsport som heter Qee, vilket äger rum inom en labyrint.

Art: Zaathi.  
Hemvärld: V'bon V.  
Description: Beskrivning: En krigare ras med flera horn på huvudet och majoriteten av deras kroppar är täckta i fjäll. Anses vara en urgammal art med ett överlägsenhets komplex, på grund av detta anser de att alla andra arter är sekundära. De kan spotta syra och överleva i de flesta miljöer. Lagupphållare bränner delar av sina kroppar - skapar fjällfria ärr. Vanligtvis i ansiktsområdet. De har ett strikt tre-fel rättssystem där lagbrytare dödas efter deras tredje fällande dom. Av någon konstig anledning tycker de att döden är skrämmande rolig och därför älskar de offentliga avrättningar.

xxx

All denna nya information är mycket att ta in och halvvägs igenom Sandy beslutar att bara skumma igenom det stället. Jag kan alltid läsa det senare tänker hon när hon lägger bunten på bordet. När hon hör sin mage knorra tar hon ett snabbt mellanmål från kylen och drar tillbaka till sovrummet. Medan hennes mun är upptagen med att tugga, öppnar hon sin byrålåda och väljer ut en klädsel. 

“Sandy, är du klar? Jag har ringt en taxi och den är nästan här! ” Èama ropar från korridoren omgiven av deras fullt packade bärare. "Ja bara ge mig en minut!" Sandy svarar och bestämmer sig för att ta på sig en basilika grön tunika plus mjuka sjömansbyxor. När Sandy rusar ut ur sovrummet resulterar det nästan i att hon springer över Èama.

"Hej, se upp."

"Förlåt. Jag är bara såå exalterad. ” Säger Sandy medan hon ser över Èama. Hennes röda gremlin har på sig en denimblå flanellskjorta med marinblå färgade ränder och hennes favoritjeans som är rejält förtjusande på henne. Èama hade till och med krulat sitt redan lockiga hår så att de eldiga lockarna nu stod ut ännu mer.

"Kom igen flamma så drar vi!" Sandy greppar en utsträckt hand och de lämnar äntligen deras lägenhet. Väl inne i taxin så får all uppbyggd spänning Sandy att klämma sig fast i Èamas arm medan han tjuter av glädje.

((Tidshopp))

Hon försöker täcka sin näsa från den motbjudande doften, men hennes darrande händer kan inte hindra lukten av ruttnande. Blod... Täcker väggarna som ett tjockt klister. Det droppar ner från taket och de flimrande lamporna till översvämmade golvet. Allting överallt hon ser är belagt i grova lager vinrött blod och hennes steg avger ett fuktigt ljud när hon rör sig genom korridoren.

Sandy undrar om hon också är dränkt i den äckliga sörjan när några droppar landar på hennes huvud. 3 droppar. Den första absorberas av hennes hår, den andra passerar hennes nästan avrivna öra medans den tredje kvarstår på hennes redan våta kind. När började hon gråta? Hon kommer inte ihåg och det är lite hopplöst att göra det just nu. Vid denna tidpunkt måste hon bara fokusera och hitta-

((Vänta... Vi gick för långt. Låt mig försöka igen.))  
.  
.  
.  
((Tidshopp))

Charma henne, sa han. Få henne att smälta av längtande i dina armar sa han. Spela sedan på de blödande hjärtstringarna för att finna sanningen. Det är skitsnack! Även om Sandy hade hälften av erfarenheten och kunskapen om romantik som Èama har- hon skulle inte använda det för något så småaktigt svartsjuka. Särskilt inte för Killian, det är säkert. Tolv år har gått och han är fortfarande helt besatt av vad som hände.  
Så omoget!

Marshall tittar på henne nu, förmodligen undrandes vad allt det handlade om. Hon suckar och sätter sig ner med spänningen fortfarande kvar i luften. Uppskrämd av det plötsliga utbrottet, Marshall tar ett stort bett av sin smörgås och nu tuggars den snabbt ner.

“Sandy du vet att-”

((Eh, fortfarande inte rätt.))  
.  
.  
.  
((Tidshopp))

((Så där! Tredje gången så funkar det.))

Efter 2 timmar var de äntligen framme vid Katrineholms Distrikts Flygplats- den endast flygplan och rymdfarkost flygplatsen i stan. Èama betalar föraren medan Sandy fasar deras bärare mot den stora byggnaden. Väl inuti hälsas de båda av personalen och visas i huvudområdet.

“Okej, vi är äntligen här.” Èama säger och tittar på Sandy ett ögonblick innan hennes blå ögon vidgas. “Vänta precis här. Jag måste hämta något till dig innan vi går vidare.” Hon springer iväg efter att ha puttat Sandy ner på en tom bänk. Sandy aldrig varit den bästa på att hantera tristess och när du är ensam i kombination med en död telefon, eftersom du glömde att ladda det, så suger det verkligen att väntande. Så ... istället för att bara lata sig beslutar hon sig för att vara produktiv och hitta deras flyg. Hennes kära kommer definitivt att vara stolt över henne för att ha hittat den!

Hon tittar omkring på de många bildskärmarna med blinkande ljus och ser till och med vissa människor som sover. Just när Sandy var beredd att ge upp på sin sökning- hon hittar en skylt med rymdskepp ombordstigning skrivet i feta bokstäver ovanför en tvåsidig dörr.

Sandy börjar gå mot ingången men stoppades framför dörren av en flygvärd. 

"Miss, jag vet inte hur du har kommit så här långt utan den, men det verkar som om du inte har ett ID-armband."

“Men jag har ett ID-ko-“

”Jag vet att människor vanligtvis har de där små plastcertifikaten för identifiering, men de fungerar inte för interstellära resor.”

“Människor?” Hon mumlar, och när flygvärden tar ett steg tillbaka, får Sandy svaret. “DU HAR VINGAR!” Skriker hon. Ett litet par vita vingar som sticker ut från de nedre delarna av flygvärdens rygg snärtar till när det nu vakna folket vänder sig mot uppståndelsen. "Ja till skillnad från dig så är jag halv Leguas." Mellan ord orden gör flygvärden låga klickljud och vid upptäckten av vart Sandy faktiskt kollar blir klickandet högre. "Även om jag inte har den vanliga färg och storleken på mina vingar eller antalet ögon - betraktas jag fortfarande som en medlem av Legias-rasen!" Och som på kö märker Sandy en liten blank namnskylt på den gyllene uniformen.

Namn: Diann Sanne.  
Art: Legias.

“Jäklars, Sandy! Vi har inte ens lämnat jorden ännu och du har redan gjort någon förbannad!” Från ingenstans kommer Èama fram, frustrerad och väldigt andfådd tar hon tag i Sandys arm. “Men Èama titta, han har vingar! Är det inte fantastiskt?” Èama tittar över och hon upptäcker den arga Legias stirrandes på dem. Hennes ögon utvidgas ytligare en gång. “Har du inget sunt förnuft alls, din trögmåns! Seriöst, varför bryr jag mig ens?”

“Eftersom du älskar mig.”

“Herregud, ge mig styrka-“ Med ett ursäktande le ler Èama tittar hon mot den Legian. “Jag är verkligen ledsen -“ Hon ser namnskylten. ”Mx. Sanne för hennes beteende. Hon har aldrig träffat en icke-jordlig art tidigare och vet inget bättre.” Flygvärden svarar med ett stelt leende. ”Ingen fara, men hon kommer inte att kunna gå in i ombordstigning området utan ett ID-armband.”

“Jag har hennes här, Mx.” Hon dra sin hand över den gröna svävbäraren, öppnar den och når ner för att drar ut ett tunt silverarmband. ett ID-armband. 

“Va- När skaffade jag en sån?”

“Det gjorde du inte. Jag gick och fixade dig en. Här.”


	3. Chapter 3

Èama fäster armbandet runt Sandys handled- den knäpps sömlöst på plats och Sandy ser på med beundran. Det smala bandet känns riktigt behagligt och lent mot hennes hud. Det är lite kallt och har en svag lukt av järn, förmodligen från att ha nyligen blivit uppackad. Är den ny? Har Éama skaffat henne ett helt nytt armband? Nej, hon kunde inte ha, de är alldeles för dyra och… Ljudet från en stampande sko får Sandy ut ur hennes tankar.

"Kommer du bara att stirra på den eller låta mig skanna in dig?" Legias huffade till medans dess vingar fladdrade till av frustration. “Ah, ehm, Visst… Mx. Det var Mx eller hur Èama?” “Ja Sal, de föredrar Mx.” “Okej, Mx. Dia...” “Nej, Sal. De använder deras efternamn precis som människor eller bara Mx. 

"Oj, just ja. Förlåt Mx. Sanne men hur gör jag ... ” Sandy känner en befjädrad hand gripa tag i hennes handled, hon hissade till när ett blåmärke började formas från det hårda greppet. Hennes hand dras in i ett cylindriskt rör och en sekund senare flimrar det grön glöd inuti den. Sandy sliter sin hand från skannern och håller den nu svidande handleden mot hennes platta bröstkorg. ”Så där, Sandy Anderson, allt klart. Ta dina saker och stick.” Informerade flygvärden med en hånfull ton och vänder sig mot Éama. “Å ni miss?” Éama satte in sin hand I tuben- den lös grönt och flygvärden gav sig av i en rask takt.

…

“… Sa jag något fel?” Sandy frågar förbryllat av Legias attityd. “Ja. Men oroa dig inte över det Sal, du kommer att lära dig så småningom.” Èama gav Sandy en klapp på axeln och sedan begav sig de mot påstigningsområdet. Inuti området blir olika folkmassor hastigt vägledda åt vänster och höger- vilket kan vara lite förvirrande för nya passagerare. 

De två tjejerna vinkas snabbt över av personal och medan de går förbi rader med enorma fartyg, Sandy upptäcker någon i folkmängden. Någon som de flesta människor bara skulle gå förbi utan att kasta ett öga över. Han är klädd i smaklösa gråa kläder och var det inte för hans luxuösa platina hår så skulle hon också ha förbisett honom. Det är Killian som står lite längre bort, i all hans skitstövel glans. Seriöst. Vad gör han ens här? Skulle inte han vara hos sina pappors framgångsrika företag i Michigan eller något?

Killian måste ha kännt av hennes blick då han vänder sig mot dem. Han tittar typ bara över till deras riktning, men Sandy vet att han känner igen henne. När Sandy, Èama och personalen stannar till, är Killian precis bredvid dem. ”Vad gör du här?” Sandy andas ut i ett utmattat uppförande. "Vad menar du?" Killian är nonchalant i vanliga fall så Sandy förväntade sig egentligen inte ett svar. Hon blev faktiskt ganska förvånad.

Stampandes med hennes fot- Sandy frågar ytligare en gång. ”Ska inte du vara i Michigan? Gör alla de där sweet, sweet affärs försäljningarna som du skröt om? Och inte vara här just nu.” Killian skrockar. ”Ja, angående det.. Mina pappor tycker att jag borde göra något annat först. Du vet, skaffa all de där livserfarenheterna å sånt.” ”Dina pappor slängde ut dig, eller hur?” Èama, som innan nu bara stod vid sidan av och tittade på, kommenterade. "Japp, de gjorde det." Han fastställde. ”Och jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle göra. Tills jag såg att ni registrerar er för yttre rymden saken.” Den här gången suckar både Sandy och Èama i nederlag. "Så du gick bara med i vårt program utan att veta vad det innebär?" sa Sandy. ”Ja. Det sammanfattar typ upp allt. ”

Sandy vill fortsätta att ställa frågor men deras rymdskepp passagerardörr har precis öppnats och trycket av folk som försöker ta sig in tvingar henne att sluta. För nu.


	4. Chapter 4

(Ny karaktärs synvinkel ^-^) 

Haile sprang. Med blåsande nakna fötter sprintade hon genom gränden som passerade slitna hem och skumma företag medan hon vrider och vänder sin smala kropp mellan folkmassorna. Den kalla maj vinden skär sig igenom stadens smala stig och rycker kraftfullt i hennes släta lockar. Hon kunde klara det. Bara lite längre och hon skulle nå det. Bara lite mer att kuta innan hon smakar på det. Smaka på den munvattnande söta friheten.

Haile rundar ett hörn och där är det ”Katrineholms Distrikts Flygplats” en av de sju Flygplatserna på jorden som skickar sina fartyg ut i rymden. De andra flygplatserna är uppdelade mellan USA, Kina och Ryssland. Att ta sig ombord kommer inte att vara lätt men alla hennes broar har kraschat och bränt - så nu är detta det enda alternativet kvar.

Enligt Killigan är alla pappersarbeten redan förfalskade och hon måste bara ta sig in i rymdskeppet. Vilket är lättare sagt än gjort när du har en skottpremier på huvudet som är tio gånger mer värt än de flesta kan tjäna under hela deras livstid. "Men det är livet som en pensionerad lejd mördare." Haile tänker när hon glider in i ett badrums bås. Efter 21 år som jägaren har hon nu själv blivit bytet. Vem kunde ha gissat att den som fick henne ur det här röran är hennes lil kusin. Haile vet inte ens vart rymdskeppet kommer att gå eller vad hon kommer att göra efteråt, men Jaja, Den som gapar över mycket förlorar ju ofta hela stycket.

När hon lägger sin tunga väska på klinkergolvet känner hon att ryggen ger efter. Fan, de fick en bra svep på henne innan och nu får hon betalar för det. Ett snitt så djupt att tjocka slingor av blod sipprar ut över hennes vänstra höft. Lyckligtvis är det ett rent snitt som enkelt kan sys samman och lappas upp på nolltid. Haile tar en huva från sin väska och ger inte ett skit om hur den se ut och går raka vägen till närmaste reception. Kön är inte så farlig; det är typ av trevligt att bara stå och andas för en förändring.

Hon ger en tyst bön till den Gud som gjorde att allt har gått så smidigt. Haile var beredd på att kapa hela systemet tills två kycklingar dök upp och fick flygvärden att bli förbannad. Liksom på allvar hur kan den där blonda jäntan vara så dum att förolämpa personalen?

"Det är i alla fall inte mitt problem." Mannen bakom disken verkade inte ha hört hennes uttalande eller så bryr sig han bara inte.

“Hej, miss. Hur kan jag hjälpa dig?"

"Hej, jag ska resa med Svea flygbolag men jag är lite vilse." Haile suckar mitt i meningen medan hon lägger en handen på hennes kind.


	5. Chapter 5

Medans hon graciöst placerar sin armbågen på skrivbordet och medvetet lutar sig framåt för att visa sina brösts klyvning, ber hon rart om hans hjälp. Mannens adamsäpple hoppar upp och ner som på en studsmatta, samtidigt som klara svettdroppar glider ner för hans panna. Med ivriga händer torkar han av sitt ansiktet- vilket bara tillför mer av den vulgära odören från hans handflator. Eftersom mannen nu kämpar för att ta sig samman, Haile tar tillfället i akt och sneglar blicken mot den glödande datorskärmen.

|GALAKTISK ANKOMST FÖR LUFTFLYG|  
|TID| 04:33 | 04:40 | 04:40 | 04:46 | 04:59 |  
|FLYG| SA.252 | VS.147 | KR.555 | UL.976 | AA.312 |  
|DESTINATION| AURORA | HUMMING RHEIN | ALBEA | ZAATHI | MILO |  
|PORT| B04 | C08 | A01 | B10 | A03|  
|ANMÄRKNING| I TID | I TID | FÖRSENAT | I TID | I TID |

|LAST|  
|BOKNINGAR|  
|FLYG DETALJER|  
|SCHEMALÄGGNING AV BESÄTTNING|  
|RAPPORTER|

Det finns bara en panel öppen för tillfället… kanske ASI kan fixa det? Haile sträcker sig ner i sin väska med sin fria hand och rotar runt lite. Där. Ett välbekant slätt äggformat objekt. Hon knackar varsamt på ASI:s huv, dens spindelliknande lemmar rör sig om den vore levande och små ögon som blå klot lyser upp. ASI utvärderar snabbt sin omgivning och börjar klättra uppför Hailes luvtröjans ärm. Sedan tog den lilla roboten sig upp för armen och kramade sig behagligt under Hailes håret. Med några viskade kommandon är ASI snabb igång- har till och med redan hittat sig upp på skrivbordet och ansluter sig nu till datorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, vilken fil vill du att ASI ska öppna?  
> (Ja, Haile har en luvtröja med låg nedskärning och har för långa ärmar)


End file.
